Field
Embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to an image sensor and an image processing device including the image sensor.
Description of Related Art
An image sensor, particularly a CMOS image sensor, may be mounted in a camera of a mobile phone, a digital still camera, or the like. The CMOS image sensor takes images in the field of view, converts the images into electric signals, and converts the electric signals into transmittable digital image signals. The digital image signals output from the CMOS image sensor are color image data having three colors (red, green, and blue). A signal processing is performed on the digital image signals to drive a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD).